Idiots Idiomes
by Elayan
Summary: [OS] Les chiens ne font pas des chats. Qui vole un oeuf, vole un boeuf. Les expressions moldues sont différentes des expressions sorcières, mais quand on en arrive à mentionner d'incompréhensibles "pierre qui roule n'amasse pas mousse", on déclenche le débat !


Cet OS a été écrit à l'occasion d'une Nuit du FoF, sur le principe d'une heure pour un thème. Le thème de **21** **h** était " **Expression** " et voilà ce qui est sorti de ma petite tête. Les Nuits ont lieu chaque mois, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre ! =D

* * *

Ginny, attirée depuis le couloir par de véhéments éclats de voix, poussa la porte de la chambre de Ron. Celui-ci était debout sur le lit, les bras grands ouverts, visiblement outré.

\- Pierre qui roule, articula-t-il en prenant soin de bien détacher chaque syllabe comme si elles lui collaient au palais, n'amasse pas _mousse_?

Ce dernier mot était sorti de force, arraché à l'étranglement de sa gorge. Hermione lui faisait face, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, avec ce regard vissé sur lui, ce regard qui voulait dire "tu es un imbécile, Ron, et tu le sais".

\- Vous vous disputez encore ? demanda Ginny, presque frustrée que personne n'ait remarqué son entrée.

\- Oh, salut Ginny !

Ni Hermione ni Ron n'avait bougé. Cela leur aurait trop coûté de perdre le duel de regard improvisé. C'était Harry qui l'avait salué, depuis la chaise sur laquelle il était assis, apparemment étranger au débat qui animait ses deux amis.

\- Ah, salut, Harry ! lui répondit la plus jeune des Weasley, les joues légèrement roses, avec un entrain soudainement doublé.

Elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce, sans honte ni gêne, ni même refermer la porte derrière elle. A quoi bon ? Elle ne l'avait apparemment pas empêchée de rentrer, elle n'était donc plus d'aucune utilité.

\- Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive ? lui demanda-t-elle en pointant son menton en direction des deux énervés.

\- Je crois que c'est à propos d'expressions sorcières et d'expressions moldues, expliqua Harry.

\- Ron prétend que les expressions moldues n'ont aucun sens, siffla sèchement Hermione, sans quitter son adversaire des yeux.

\- Pierre qui _roule_ n'amasse pas _mousse_! hurla Ron, comme si cette seule phrase était une preuve définitive qui rendait le moindre argumentaire inutile.

Ginny fronça les sourcils et réfléchit quelques instants. Puis elle leva son index en l'air et, pensivement, proposa :

\- Poudre de cheminette n'apporte pas de gallion ?

Cette fois, Ron cessa de fixer Hermione pour dévisager sa petite sœur comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait.

\- Qu'est-ce que _ça,_ commença-t-il en désignant Ginny de ses deux mains ouvertes,a à voir avec _ça_? s'égosilla-t-il en les ramenant sur la née-moldue.

Hermione roula les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est ce que veut dire l'expression moldue, non ? demanda Ginny à l'intention de Harry et Hermione. Que voyager beaucoup ne permet pas de gagner sa vie ?

\- Je crois, oui, confirma Harry.

\- C'est _ça_ que ça veut dire ? s'insurgea Ron. Mais c'est ridicule, comment tu peux comparer la mousse sur un caillou aux gallions dans ton coffre ?

\- Avec de l'imagination, Ron, cingla Hermione, et un tout petit peu d'esprit d'abstraction.

\- Les sorciers aussi ont des expressions imagées ! s'offusqua Ron. Comme, euh… comme…

\- On apprend pas à un vieux gobelin à compter les mornilles ? suggéra Ginny.

\- On apprend pas à un vieux singe à faire la grimace, répondit Harry avec un sourire et un hochement de tête.

\- Ou… poursuivit la jeune fille, chercher des cisburines dans les oreilles du voisin !

Hermione se tourna pour faire face à Ginny, un grand sourire étalé sur son visage.

\- Chercher des poux sur la tête de quelqu'un ! s'exclama-t-elle, triomphante.

Le débat était déjà oubliée. La discussion devenait un jeu, un concours de comparaison d'idiomes.

\- On ne fait pas de potion sans casser de flacon ?

\- On ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser des œufs, opina Harry.

Ron sauta à bas du lit, se prenant lui aussi au jeu, malgré son emportement précédent. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione avant de lui proposer d'autres expressions qui lui venait en tête :

\- Avoir la baguette enflée ? Être joyeux comme un détraqueur ?

\- Avoir la grosse tête. Et… hésita Hermione, avant de trouver : être gai comme un croque-mort !

\- Pas de quoi arracher une aile à un dragon ?

\- Ou casser trois pattes à un canard !

\- Mener son monde à la baguette ?

\- Ah ! s'écria Harry. Celle-ci, c'est la même chez nous !

Ron faillit s'étouffer, tandis que les trois autres éclataient de rire.

* * *

 _ **Hey, vous avez tout lu jusque là ? Merci, avant tout, je suis ravie que vous n'ayez pas fui avant la fin :)**_

 _ **Mais peut-être pourrez vous prendre une minute de plus pour laisser une petite review ? En effet, la review est le seul moyen pour l'auteur de savoir ce que vous avez vraiment pensé de sa production. Je suis ouverte à toute remarque et critique, même les plus virulentes, n'hésitez pas à vous exprimer, c'est comme ça que je pourrais m'améliorer ! :)**_


End file.
